Users of mobile devices, including smartphones, tablets and wearable computing devices, are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning of a mobile device as carried or worn by a user can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable, or sporadically available, and therefore unreliable, such as within enclosed or partially enclosed urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, universities and industrial warehouses. Wireless communication signal data, ambient barometric data, mobile device inertial data and magnetic field data may be measured applied in localizing a mobile device along a route traversed within indoor infrastructure. When a distorted magnetic field is encountered during indoor route traversal, continued usage of magnetic field data may produce inconsistent and unreliable mobile device localization results for the indoor locations.